A new time for revolution
by ToLiveByTheMoon
Summary: It is the 100th Hunger Games and Chella a career from District 4, and Ashton a boy from District 12, have been chosen to compete. In this outrageous 4th Quarter Quell will Chella let her feelings for Ashton get in the way of coming out alive? And with rumours of Katniss being alive will the revolution begin again, or will it be snuffed out by the Capitol for the final time?
1. Chapter 1 The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters, that is all Suzanne Collins :) But I do own the characters Chella and Ashton... don't know who they are? Well you better start reading then :)  
**

**A/N: Hi! This is my very first fanfic so I would really love any constructive criticism and how to improve my writing! So remember to review at the end of the story, I would really love to hear what you have to say and if you think I should continue with it or not :D I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Also something you should know before hand; the second and third books never happened since the Capital stopped the budding revolution shortly after Katniss and Peeta's first games. Following this Katniss and Peeta disappeared (you may find out where to later ;) ). Plus everyone who died in the last two books are still alive, but it is 26 years later so obviously they're older lol  
**

Chapter 1 - The Day Before

Chella's POV:

I sit watching as six burly kids, about my 16 years of age, go at each other with blunted tridents and dulled swords. I never understand why someone would want to volunteer for the games. Sure there is the fame if you don't die, but that's the key. You. Can't. Die. Of course if you train your heart out from age 2 you stand a very good chance, but there are usually at least 5 others who have done the same. Not to mention the 18 other tributes who may not be in it for the glory, but instead have the motivation of wanting to see their friends and family once more. Only one of these 24 will win and no matter how many times the Capital says it; the odds are not in your favour.

"Hey, you, lazy butt! If you're not going to train get your ass out of the way and make room for us future victors!" someone shouted, maybe Markus, who knows. I pick up the the net I was weaving and move closer to the lake. I feel like shouting something rude back but I know it will only end with them making fun of me for being crappy with all weapons, except the knife.

The reaping is tomorrow. I should be training with my fellow careers, but like always, I'm sitting weaving a net. In district 4 my family, for decades, has weaved nets. I guess you could say it's in our blood. You could also say winning the hunger games is in our blood too. I have countless siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents who must make up about half of our district's victors. When my family isn't weaving nets, their training, when they're not training they're telling stories about the past games. My whole family is what you would expect of a typical career family; we have a violent attitude when it's needed, we think we're better than the rest, we think the games are a good thing, a way to take out the weak and keep order as well. Sometimes I think that my family thinks they're from the capitol.

Then there's me. The one who wishes that she was alive when Katniss Everdeen, also known as the Mockingjay, had started the revolution. The one who wishes the revolution had worked, instead of being snuffed out when it was just a flickering flame. The one who is content to make nets for the rest of her life, not have eternal glory by killing a bunch of helpless kids (well most of them are helpless anyways). There's me, who always dreads her birthday because it means it's also the day of the reaping.

"Chella! What are you doing sitting all alone? I thought you said you were training?" my brother, Mell, is walking towards me. He's the latest in our family of victors after winning last year's games. I had pretended to be happy for him when he got picked. I had put on a pretty good show I think, but on the inside I just kept thinking _How could he want this? How could anyone want to go in those games, to see friends and loved ones kill and be killed?_

"Oh, right. Well, I decided to take a break. You know, don't want to overexert myself." actually, I had just thrown a knife for about 5 minutes, then stopped. I got a bulls eye each time.

"Saving yourself for the games in case you get picked?" Mell winks at me. My whole family was under the impression that I was going to volunteer this year. I am the only one out of my six other siblings who hadn't been in the games yet. Oh, and I guess I should mention that all of them had won too. I guess they also thought I was going to volunteer because of all of the time I have spent 'training'. My 'training' usually included 5 minutes of knife throwing, then a couple hours of net weaving, or swimming in the ocean. The latter two activities helped me to imagine a different world. One without the games, and sometimes it worked so well that on the walk home when I saw kids training with each other I would almost go into shock when I realized that my dreams had been just that. Dreams.

"Was there a reason you came over here?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Oh yeah, dinner'll be ready soon. Mom's making your favourite too, mashed potatoes with gravy and roast beef, for your birthday."

"Okay, I'll be home in a sec. Just let me gather up my stuff." Fun. Time to hang out with the family, who if they knew my real opinion on the games would probably disown me.

Ashton's POV:

I can't sleep. It isn't just from the lack of food in my system, but also from the fact that tomorrow is the reaping. I'm not sure how many times my name is entered, I know it's over thirty at least. I accept tessera every year, not only for myself but for my two siblings as well. For the past five years we have been getting extra rations, but it never seemed to be enough. We still go hungry many nights. Life in the Seam caused for drastic measures.

Tonight, like every night, my mum told the three of us the story about how Katniss had started a revolution. Unfortunately the Capital had been quick to put it out. In the process of doing so Katniss and Peeta have disappeared, never to be seen again. My mum also told us stories about rumours that Katniss and Peeta were still alive, and were making plans for another revolution. Most people didn't believe in these rumours. For one thing it has been 26 years since they disappeared and nothing has happened. I was like my mum though, I hold hope that these rumours are more than rumours. That the Mockingjay is out there, planning to take down the Capital for good. With the fourth quarter quell this year it will be crazy, and what's crazier than the revolution being reborn?

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it, now please REVIEW! Thanks :)  
**

**A/N2: also I'm sorry if I switched between past and present throughout the story, I'm really trying to work on not doing that but sometimes I don't catch it  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

**A/N: Here's chapter 2... finally. I'd just like to say a big thank you to my two reviewers, you guys are awesome! I'd also like to say thank you to those who read the first chapter and didn't review, but you get a bigger thank you if you do review :)**

Chapter 2 - The Reaping

Ashton's POV:

_Breath in, breath out. It's alright, I won't get picked, I won't get picked. _

I look around me, everyone has the same fearful expression on their faces. Whenever someone looks at me though it changes to either hope or something like disgust mixed with fear. It's not because I'm particularly scary looking, or even tough. I don't have much meat on my bones, but I'm not like a stick either. No, it's because of who my mom is. Her name is Primrose Everdeen, sister of the Mockingjay.

People think we know where Katniss is. Most people think we do and we just won't tell them, like we're being selfish or something. I don't see why, what did we have to gain to not tell the people of District 12 where Katniss is? My mum says people want someone to blame for the fall of the revolution. Sure, they blame the Capitol, who doesn't? But they also blame us. They think Prim somehow held Katniss back from being the face of the rebellion. Again, I don't see how or why that would be true.

Then there are the people who think we are still in contact with Katniss. The ones who think we're somehow gathering forces in secret, to take down the Capitol.

The truth is, I've never even met Katniss. I've never even seen a picture, and she's never wrote to us from wherever she is, if she's even alive. I only have stories that mum has told us, and stories Gale has told me while we've been out hunting. He takes it upon himself to teach me to hunt so I can care for my family as he did for his, and Katniss for hers. I wish I can meet Katniss someday. I want to know her, she seems like not only the coolest Aunt in existence, but the coolest person as well.

The anthem of Panem interrupts my thoughts of my family and I'm brought back to the present. The present where I'm filled with worry once more because I know that at any second Effie Trinket (who due to all of the Capitol surgeons doesn't look like she's aged a day in the past 25 years!) will pull the name of the girl and boy tribute of our district.

"And now, let's begin shall we?" announces Effie as she straightens her perfectly pressed pink skirt, "But before we do it's time to announce the first twist of this fourth quarter quell and first centurion" **(A/N I'm not sure if that's what you'd call it, but oh well!)**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._ It's all I can think. I can feel the dread and tension in the air as kids and parents alike wait for Effie to reveal this twist.  
"There will be six tributes from each District this year! Won't that be fun!" Oh yes, fun... "Ok, now girls first."

I only listen to see if my sister, Kat, will be one of the three chosen. She wasn't, thank goodness, but the three chosen don't look very hopeful. They are three thin girls from the Seam. One is twelve, Gwen, but she looks about nine. Then there is Maddy, age fourteen, and Jazz, age seventeen, however, she looks in worse shape than the other two. No one volunteers, but that's no surprise.

Chella's POV:

"There will be six tributes from each District this year!" announces our district escort. I see grins on people's faces as they realize three boys and three girls from each district will get to compete. All I can think is; well now my family will really expect me to volunteer even if I don't get picked. I don't see any way out of it; if I get picked then I have to go to the games, if I don't get picked then I have to volunteer or else I'll never be able to look anyone I know in the eyes again without being reminded that I am a failure to them.

"Lets change it up a bit and pick the boys first!" He seems to speed talk as he pulls the names Markus Claybot, Tyrel Simpton, and Kilckart Plyly. I only pause at Kilckart to ask myself _who in the world would name their kid Kilckart?_ I don't feel sorry for them though. I know this is what they want. I've seen the three of them training everyday, for this moment. I feel like yelling out _Congratulations! You've just been awarded the chance to murder children and then die yourself for the pleasure of others! What's the honour in that?_

"Now the girls! First off, Sophia Odair," Finnick's daughter, it can't be. I see her walking to the stage and I know it's her. She has her father's looks and then some. I can't believe she's picked though, I don't know much about her, but I do know that she is the sweetest person on the entire planet. I think of volunteering for her, but I decide against it. She may be sweet, but I've seen her with a trident... enough said.

"Next is, Sash Pluck," I see the career smirk and smug look on her face as she walks to the stage. My only thought is disgust, "And lastly is Susie Sorry." No! If there was one person in this godforsaken country who didn't deserve to be picked, it was her. She is the youngest of five. Her four older siblings were all picked for the games. Two were picked last year, one two years before that, and the first was picked four years before the second. That's not even mentioning the three miscarriages her mom had. Then on top of that all Mr. and Mrs. Sorry each committed suicide shortly after last years games. They are known here as the Sorry Suicides. For the past year she has been living with her estranged Uncle.

I know I can't let her go to the games, not after all that has happened to her, "I volunteer!" I shout, stepping forwards out of line. I'm not volunteering for my family, nor pride. Not for glory, or money. I am volunteering for Susie. I am going to win for her, I'm going to give her the house in the Victors Village and dedicate whatever winnings I get to making sure she can try to live the rest of her life without misery or sadness.

Ashton's POV:

"And now, the boys!" continues Effie, not skipping a beat, "Rickon Lightwood. Oh do come here boy, don't look so shy! And, Sebastian Salanto! Lastly we have, Ashton Everdeen!"

This is the day my life is over. Somehow I knew all along that I would get picked, that didn't make it any more shocking though. As I walk to the stage I hear mum crying softly. I turn to look at her and see her cradling my eleven year old sister, Clarie, to her. They both have tears running down their faces. I then turn to look across the crowd at Kat. She's the spitting image of our mum, tear tracts and all. In between me and her though I see faces full of pity, but then those that have smirks. They think karma is working, getting back at me for not telling them where Katniss is. I don't deserve this though! I've done nothing wrong, there is no karma against me! But I'm picked, and no one will volunteer for me. I'm going to the games where there will be 72 tributes. The games where I am going to die.

**A/N: so, what did you think? Were you schocked by anything, surprised? I'd really love to hear what you have to say :)**


	3. Chapter 3 YouCan'tLeaveWithoutGoodbyes

**A/N: Voila! Chapter 3 is here, enjoy :)**

Chapter 3 - You can't leave without goodbyes

Chella's POV:

"You're going to do amazing! I can't wait to see you come out on top, and out of 72 tributes too... wow... that'll be awesome!" Mel continues to blabber on. _Why won't my family get it, this isn't a privilege! _

The peacekeeper comes in to call my six siblings and parents out. The whole time they were saying 'goodbye' it was all _'OMG I'm so excited to see you win'_ and _'Won't it be so fun on the victory tour'_ and _'Lol! Only 72 tributes, that's no trouble for our Chella!'_. I was trying to hold back tears the whole time.

72 tributes. I want to hold onto my mom and cry. I am going to die! Why did I even volunteer? But as I think back to when Susie's name was picked, I remember.

_*Flash Back*_  
_I stand on stage with my fellow district 4 tributes. I try to avoid the smiling faces of my family and instead focus on Susie. She mouths thank you to me, and I know I made the right decision. I will not let her down. The girl I've only seen a couple times, but who's story is burned into my mind. I _will_ beat the odds._

I watch their backs as they leave the room. To distract myself from the imminent games, I think of how the Capitol won't be so different from my family. Sure it may look different, but the mindset will be all the same. Fun and games forever, it's okay if a few hundred people die in the process.

"Oh my goodness, Chella!" I look up to see my best, and only, friend, Becca, running across the room to me. She's one of the only people I know who has the same opinion of the games and the Capitol as me.

"What you did for Susie was amazing, but I have to ask, what were you thinking?" Becca looks at me with concern in her eyes. She's the only person, other than myself, who knows I will probably die.

"Maybe if I die my family will finally get that we're not invincible, and that the games aren't a place to show off our family prowess," I respond shrugging, "Also I couldn't let Susie die that way. Slaughtered for no reason like her siblings."

"Chella, I'm going to miss you!" Becca is crying now as we're hugging. My tears run freely now, mingling with hers in a puddle on the floor, "But don't let teaching your family a lesson get in the way of trying to win! If you try, I know you can do it!"

"Thanks Bec," I pull back to look her in the eyes, "There's 72 of us though... I'll try, but..."

"I know, I know. Don't join the careers though, whatever you do. Promise?"

"I promise." We are then rudely interrupted by the peacekeeper telling us our time is up.

From then on its all a blur. We take a tram to the train station, with me sitting in the back corner. The other five tributes are whispering excitedly amongst themselves. It disgusts me, but I'll put up with it until we get to the Capitol, then I'm staying as far away from them as possible. _If they're this bad, what's District 1 and 2 like?_

As I look out the window I try to memorize everything about my home. The way the air smells as the wind blows off of the ocean. I hope there is an ocean in the arena, that way I can at least find some happiness in my last few days.

Aston's POV:

"Honey, just remember, find shelter, a water and food source, and keep a weapon close to your side," mum tells me while trying to hide the tears that we both knew were coming from her eyes.

"I know mum, I'll try my best. Do you think you'll have enough food?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine,"

"Good luck Ash!" Claire runs around Prim to give me a tight hug around my waist. I didn't think her little arms were capable of such strength, "Please come back home." I nod my head as I hug her back.

"I'll try, I promise." I look back at my mum who has tears openly racing down her cheeks again. Her eyes are distant though, like she's not only crying because of me, but reliving a memory as well.

"I'll try my best to hunt, don't worry, we won't starve." Kat says as she pulls me into a hug. That makes me feel a little better about leaving them, but only a little, "When you come back I'll make sure it's like you never left." _If I come back. _

"I almost forgot!" mum exclaims as she rummages through her handbag, "I found this in, um... some things." she hands me a mockingjay pin. _The_ mockingjay pin.

"But this is your sister's, I can't take it mum." I protest. I want to accept it, but I know it's one of the only things Prim has left of Katniss's.

"No, take it. It worked for Katniss, it will work for you," she stares pleadingly into my eyes, "please, just take it" I nod my head and she pins it onto my shirt.

I'm about to hug them all again, probably for the last time, when the peacekeeper comes in to take them out.

That's it, the last time I'll see any family. I hope, maybe that my dad will come. He doesn't though, which was exactly what I knew would happen. I haven't actually seen him for the last ten years, since I was six. There aren't many places where you can go in District 12, but whenever I ask mum she just goes quiet and changes the subject. I also hope to see uncle Gale as well, but, well, he's been missing for the last four years. However for as long as I can remember he's been disappearing on and off. Whenever he was here though he was always smiling, but there was a hint of sadness and weariness there, especially when I would ask him where he went.

"Ash?" I zone back into the the present to see my friends, Silvia and Ronald, walking into the room. I try to hide the tears from when my family said goodbye, but it's no use. _Come on Ash! Be a man!_

"What's that on your shirt?" Silvia asks after our long group hug.

"Oh, this?" I ask looking down at the pin, "Mum gave it to me, it was Katniss's"

"Wow, man, that's something special..." Ronald compliments in awe.

We just stare at each other then, an unspoken conversation happening between our teary eyes. It feels like hours go by until the peacekeeper unceremoniously tells us time's up, then it only feels like seconds went by.

_Breath in, breath out. Just be glad they didn't declare 100 tributes for the 100th games._

_****_**A/N: It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but after about 5 drafts I figured it was close enough. I hope you guys liked it and will keep reading :)**

**PS Don't forget to review ;) no matter your opinion**


End file.
